Swallow Your Pride
by KatieCooker
Summary: One-Shot of Inner Moka giving in to her feelings for Tsukune.


Swallow Your Pride

One-Shot

_**Hi People! So while I'm working on a new story I figured I would come out with a story so that you guys don't forget about me. Its from the prospective of Inner Moka confessing to Tsukune, I guess I just wanted to put something up that had just my writing style in it, no one helped with this One-Shot so yeah!**_

_'it's strange how much one person can care.', _She watched them play joyfully. Inner Moka stood atop of the school building, the wind was strong enough to blow her silver hair to the side. Tsukune was sitting eating his lunch with the other girls. It was the same as any other day, her hand moved from her side and was planted on her chest. _'Why..', _just like any other day, nothing has changed but still she felt different.

Tsukune blushed as he opened his mouth, Kurumu smiled as she held on hand on a pair of chopsticks and the other underneath the food she was carrying. Kurumu slowly put the food into Tsukune's mouth and pulled the chopsticks away. Moka clenched her fist, little things like that didn't bother her, yet when she sees Kurumu acting all friendly to Tsukune it bugs her.

Moka was out of sight so she didn't look like she was interested in such a simple thing. Moka sat looked away from everyone and sat down on the roof, _'it's not like I want to do something so degrading as to having to feed someone else anyway.', _who was she kidding though. She could fool people who were around her, but when it came down to it she couldn't fool herself.

Moka leaned back and laid flat down on the roof. She lifted her hand up, she held her fingers together as if she was holding chopsticks. She smiled and acted like she put the imaginary food in Tsukune's mouth. There was other things she wished she could do in front of Tsukune, those things were just not possible though.

"Kurumu... wait, what are you doing?", Moka sat up and looked over her shoulder. She heard Tsukune, "What could they be doing?" Moka looked over the edge of the building and couldn't believe her eyes. Kurumu had the top buttons on her school uniform undone and she had a piece of food sitting on the top of her breasts. "Whats wrong Tsukune, I broke my chopsticks so I'm going to feed you like this, so say ahh!", Yukari stood in-front of Tsukune as Kurumu leaned her breasts closer, the little piece of food fell into Yukari's mouth.

"Hey you little brat, that was for Tsukune.", Kurumu yelled lifting Yukari up by her cape. Yukari spit the food out and let her tongue fall out of her mouth, "It tasted like your boobs sweat.." Moka just watched as the three fought and fawned over Tsukune. It must be nice to have it the easy around him, even if she could be around him like that it was only if they were alone. Moka pulled herself away from the edge of the school building.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Moka sat down in their classroom, Tsukune was sitting right in front of her and Kurumu was to the left of her. "Moka, where were you at lunch today?", Tsukune asked as he turned around in his seat. "I had more important things to do.", Kurumu had a unhappy look on her face. She had heard everything and didn't believe it, there was no way that she had something to do that didn't involve Tsukune. Outer Moka's whole world was Tsukune so inner Moka had to have some sort of feelings for him.

"So your saying that Tsukune is not that important to you?", Kurumu asked. She had thought of something, a way to see what Tsukune really meant to her. "I'm saying I had something to do.", Tsukune watched as the two went back and forth. "I have an idea, show us what you did?", Kurumu said with a smile on her face. Moka's eyes darted at Kurumu, "If its so important you think you would want to share it with your friends." Tsukune looked at Moka, "You don't mind do you?" Tsukune asked.

Moka could feel her heart beginning to beat faster, she was going to get caught. What was she doing, extra work? No that wouldn't work, what teacher or class was she doing it for? Rejecting some idiotic love letter? No which boy did she reject? It seemed like time was going by so fast and both Tsukune and Kurumu were waiting for an answer. "Hey, you three need to pay attention!", The teacher had saved her.

The three of them nodded their heads and began to pay attention to the teacher again. A few minutes passed by and Moka was beginning to think what would happen if she were more like Kurumu. Being able to show someone how you feel so easily, not hiding anything from the other person and holding onto every moment they had together. Instead she has to hide the excitement and the feelings she gets when they are together.

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

__Tsukune was waiting for Moka, it was the end of the day and Moka had asked him to meet her at the roof of the school. Her excuse wasn't to talk but instead she was hungry and needed some blood, Moka walked through the door to the roof and saw Tsukune standing there with a smile on his face. "I didn't know if you were going to be early or not so I thought I would get here a few minutes early myself.", Tsukune said as he began to undo his tie.

Moka had one hand on the elbow of her other hand and was walking towards Tsukune slowly. She tried not to look at him, her body was getting warm and her heart was beating extremely fast. Moka reached Tsukune and put her hand up to his neck, his body felt warm and it was different from when she just bites into his neck. She didn't know what he was going to do, her hand slowly made its way up to his cheek, "Moka..?"

She managed to straighten up his face, she leaned in close and closed her eyes. Her breath was warm on his lips only for a minute before the gap between them was closed. Her lips were pressed against his and their bodies were touching. His eyes were wide open and staring at her, Moka pulled away bringing a strand of their saliva with her. "Moka..", Tsukune was in shock in other words what the hell was going on?

"I can't stand it anymore...", Moka pushed her face close to Tsukune chest so that he couldn't see her face. She held him close, "Do you think I don't want to fawn over you? It would be so easy if I could just do anything I wanted in front of others.", Moka wanted him but it wasn't easy to say it. She felt Tsukune's hand touch the top of her head. She didn't look up but she listened to his words.

"I love you Moka, I always have. Not just one part of you but both, I love you just the way you are so don't ever change. I know all of this might sound a little played out but, being with you just makes me happy, so will you do me a favor?", Tsukune asked as he lifted his hand off her head.

"Wake up!", Tsukune said as he slapped his hand down on the top of her head. Moka opened her eyes and looked up. Kurumu was standing in front of her over her desk, "It's weird seeing you sleep during a class." _'it was just a dream?', _Moka looked up and Tsukune was smiling at her with his seat turned towards her. "Tsukune... will you meet me after school on the roof?", Moka asked with a smile.


End file.
